A Swarm of Butterflies
by Crime-against-me
Summary: Shino becomes a missing Nin because his Kikaichu have the abilitie to steal Kenkai gankai. Sudden idea that hit me two days ago.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Swarm of Butterflies

Summary: Shino runs away and becomes a feared missing nin and wanted by every nation and clan cause he found out how to steal abilities.

CHAPTER 1: Actions

He was is the interigation room when it happened. He was trying to extract information from the detaine, Ibiki said he could have his fun because they had gotten all the information they needed and the prisoner was now only useful for dumby practice. He sent his Kikaichu at the man. Ibiki liked to entice fear, Anko liked to eliccit pain, Shino...Shino liked to expirement with his bugs.

The man glared up at him with his one good eye, the other swollen and leaking puss, he didn't shake in fear or disghust as the bugs crawled all over him. "That the best you got?" he spat. He couldn't remember how long he had been in that room getting the snot beat out of him; because of what his ninja village finally accomplished.

"No," Shino said, he commanded the Kikaichu to start digging. The proccess was natural to members of the Aburame clan; their bodies were adapted to the insects, they were symbiotic relationships, one created at an early and young age-when one can't remember the pain. The man grunted and hissed. Shino had to hand it to him, after all the screaming he had done for the Special Jonin he had expected him to be crying and begging now; but the man refused to lower himself in front of a chunin.

"Is this supposed to hurt? Could you untie my hands so I can scratch these annoying bug bites," the man said, his voice dripping with sarccasm~but there was an undeniable shiver in his voice. He was beginning to feel it. He couldn't deny the disghust he felt of tiny feet crawling under his skin, the sudden weakness that began to assail him as the Kikaichu began to eat away at his chakra.

He commanded the Kikaichu to explore, but he commanded just one to see how close to the mans brain it could get. The closer the Kikaichu got the more irritated the man became, his neck twitched sporadically, he kept jerking it this way and that as if trying to ward off a bug. Shino smiled at his own Irony.

"You were saying?" Shino chuckled.

"What...what are you doing?" The man hissed.

"Expirementing," he chuckled. How long had it been since he had been sane? It seemed so long ago, before the light had dimmed, and extinguished. Shino knew Ibiki and the other interigaters were on the otherside of the wall, probably watching him, maybe not, probably not they thought him incompetent. They had bets going on how long he would last and when he would quit, they thought he was going through a stage of grief but...No, Shino was rotting away inside and he wanted others to rot just the same. The man gave a choked scream, his leg shooting out, wiggling around, soon joined by the other. He dragged them across the floor as if he was attempting to drag the chair closer to shino so he could attack him.

"Did you know? The word expirement is two words technically. Expire and ment. When you _expire_, the expirement is concluded giving me the information I was after. Of course, the correct phrasing would be 'I was _ment_ to have,' since I am trying to explain that it it two words, but when your expirementing your going after something that _wasn't always yours_." He put special meaning into the last words, he wanted to drive the point home, that he wouldn't be the last Ninja from Cloud to end like this.

He could almost see the Kikaichu now. Getting closer and closer, with every inch it climbed up the mans neck collumn the mans screams got louder and louder and...suddenly he stopped. Shino watched with avid fascination. The Kikaichu was moving over the mans brain now, searching for the knowledge Shino was unkowingly looking for. The mans eyes were glazed over, staring up at the concrete ceiling staring at something only he could see.

"You know why I am doing this? _I hate this_. But its all I have left. _You killed her_. You _and yours _are the reason Hinata-chan is _dead_. You shouldn't have done it. You shouldn't have sought information _that wasn't yours_. So now I'm going to **take** your kenkai genkia, _just like you took hers_." By the time Shino was done explaining he had a mad grin on his face. When was the last time he had eaten? He couldn't remember, maybe it was the day before her funeral~he distinctly remembered his father stuffing a lollipop into his mouth. _"If you won't eat anything you might as well eat that. The sugar will keep you going for a couple more hours." _Why was he even thinking about food at a time like this? Because something was knawing away at the inside of his stomach, possibly it was his own stomach acid trying to eat through his stomach lining because it like his Kikaichu had been starved by Shino.

Hinata had loved candy, the cotton candy they served at festivals were her favorite, but now she was dead. Her bright smile gone. The Kikaichu understood...or at least they understood it in their own terms, Masters Queen was killed and now he was killing the enemy and possibly himself; they hoped he found another queen, there was always another queen waiting for the old queen to die or grow barren.

He remembered Naruto looking at him with the same insane look in his eyes. He had only recently figured out about Hinata's love for him, they had been dating for a couple weeks then, spending hours and hours in each others compay as if it were their last. Shino envied Naruto. The past month he had been caught up in missions with the Anbu and training with Ibiki, because Kiba had been attacked...he had survived, survived _torture_. When he came back and found out about her death...her murder, he had thrown himself into his training.

The Kikaichu grabbed the bundle of nerves his master was looking for, and as the Prisoner passed out, depleted of almost all his chakra, Shino called them back. When the last one came back, the one he had sent to retreive the information came back, it began its slow journey up towards his brain. Shino went to Ichiraku's Ramen stand for Lunch; if other's knew what his job was and knew what he had just been doing they would have been creeped out. Who can go eat lunch and talk with friends after they tortured and almost murdered a guy?

The Kikaichu paused in its journey, and warned the others that it didn't know what would happen when it laid down its prize, three other workers came up to join him, prepared to watch and wait with him; to command the others if something went wrong. The prize was laid down, they slowly fed it chakra to seal it in place, it was minutes later that Shino collasped. Shikamaru shouted, Sakura checked him over, but they couldn't find a problem, Naruto rushed him to the hospital and prayed that Tsunade would help him. The Kikaichu buzzed angerily at the shifting of their unconcious host, but he wasn't in danger, the other chakra's meant no harm or ill intent. So they buzzed and moved about, relaying chakra down for their host when they saw he didn't have enough.

They buzzed again when they saw the new chakra come in~new food, they would finally be allowed to eat and not be forced to regurgitate it later. They watched as Shino's Chakra rose agian steadily, slowly, the next time he awoke he would still be low but he would have more chakra then he did now.

A/N: Shino will run away next chapter when he wakes up and notices the new Kenkai Genkai~I'll try not to make him to Godly~he's getting the abilities but he doesn't have enough chakra to use the abilities that much plus the Kikaichu are constantly eating his reserves. I'm sorry for killing Hinata~~ she isn't dead...she isn't, she has a role to play! 


	2. Chapter 2

Title:A Swarm of Butterflies

Summary:Shino becomes a Missing-Nin because his Kikaichu have the abilities to steal Kenkai Genkai.

A/N: I was reminiscing about a fic I read where Shikamaru became a missing-nin after the Chunin exam when this idea hit me, Now I wanna go find that fic and see if the author wrote anything more on it.

A butterfly  
Fluttering over the vendor's  
Dry flowers of spring  
Only two days it flies  
Caught by the lost boy  
Yet still.

* For Peng Fajardo by Shane Castro in The Now

C H A P T E R T W O

_The Kikaichu paused in its journey, and warned the others that it didn't know what would happen when it laid down its prize, three other workers came up to join him, prepared to watch and wait with him; to command the others if something went wrong. The prize was laid down, they slowly fed it chakra to seal it in place, it was minutes later that Shino collapsed. Shikamaru shouted, Sakura checked him over, but they couldn't find a problem, Naruto rushed him to the hospital and prayed that Tsunade would help him. The Kikaichu buzzed angrily at the shifting of their unconscious host, but he wasn't in danger, the other chakra's meant no harm or ill intent. So they buzzed and moved about, relaying chakra down for their host when they saw he didn't have enough._

_They buzzed again when they saw the new chakra come in~new food, they would finally be allowed to eat and not be forced to regurgitate it later. They watched as Shino's Chakra rose again steadily, slowly, the next time he awoke he would still be low but he would have more chakra then he did now._

Shino woke in a white room. He tried to recall why he had ended up in the hospital in the first place. He remembered walking towards the Ramen stand, joining Naruto and Sakura, and then nothing; the world had suddenly tilted. But before that...he had been walking back from the Interrogation offices. He winced sitting up.

He remembered being angry and frustrated all week because of what happened to Hinata...and he had taken his vengeance out on the man who was responsible. He recalled ordering the Kikaichu to dig and dig deep, then when they were deep he told them to dig deeper. The man was catatonic by the time he left for lunch, Shino hadn't thought anything about it when he had left, his superiors didn't question his method. They were as angry as him that own of their own hadn't been injured, but not as angered as Shino had been, because he knew Hinata.

Sometimes working in the Interrogation squad was hard. The first couple weeks he found it harder to interact with his teammates, more so then he usually did, they had noticed the distance. Kiba had physically attacked him, going for his throat with his first punch, the fight lasted no more then three minutes and ended with Shino sitting on top of his attacker. Kiba had growled and howled and threw his usual temper tantrum he always threw when he felt Shino was trying to be the leader or the 'cool' guy.

He had calmly explained that he was just adjusting to his new life in the squad.

Only a year into his job and he had already failed to protect those closest to him.

He sighed, leaning his head against the white wall. Had he collapsed from exhaustion? He was a Ninja first and foremost and though he hated it he managed to knock out the appropriate hours needed for a good rest, he had even continued to eat even when he had felt sick knowing his teammate suffered.

It all paid off when Ibiki had called him in and told him they had caught that bastard. He smiled in sadistic glee as the man screamed, at first refusing to give up the information, but Ibiki was a pro at all things torture. When they were through with him they let him have his fun. They didn't care if he ended up killing him, the man wasn't going to go free, and he already had a death sentence.

_Time Skip_Line_

Ginrei watched his only son, Shino, as Tsunade told him the news.

"The council will want you dead when I submit my findings. The Hyuuga will demand your death after they force the Caged-Bird seal on your forhead. Shino, you have no choice but to run." Ginrei watched them stare each other down. Watched as Tsunade watched Shino process the news that he had to become a missing nin and be hunted down by his comrades and friends...his people...his clan...his family.

"..." Shino understood what Tsunade was saying. Somehow his Kikaichu had taken the stolen hyuuga blood line information DNA stuff from the spy, reading his basic desire to take back what had been stolen, and had given the Hyuuga Bloodline limit, the Byukugan to him. He had collapsed from the chakra exhaustion of commanding his Kikaichu and the chakra they used to fuse the new Blood line limit to him. There were gaps in this knowledge, even he could see it, but until everyone realised that he didn't need to be the enemy he had to pretend. "I understand, Hokage-sama."

"I have given you a mission, according to the mission you are supposed to be travelling to Iwagakure to obtain additional information about the spy. The mission has a five day deadline, the day to get packed and leave was yesterday, In four days the council will make thier demand that upon your return that you be captured. A week after that, you'll be labeled AWOL, two weeks a missing-nin, three weeks an S-class missing-nin and your fave will be in everyone's Bingo book, a month and the council will send out the Hunter-nins."

"...What about Naruto and everyone else, they'll demand a search and rescue team the second they realise I'm missing." He wondered when they would notice he was gone. Kiba would be the first to notice that he hadn't come back from his mission, he'd start asking around, Kiba would be the one to realise that something was going on and inform everyone of it.

"I'll hold them back and deny them for as long as I can; the council might force my hand to grant them their wish to bring you back. You got a month to dissapear. The next time we meet may not be on good terms."

Ginrei place his hand on Shino's shoulder and squeezed gently, he wasn't the kind of parent to show affection, but Shino was his only child and he was just given a death sentence.


End file.
